A Different Kind of Kiss
by twilightHDfan
Summary: What would've happened if Ianto had heard Jack talking to Gwen. If instead of Gwen going with Hart, Ianto did? And what if Hart decided there was something he wanted more then the Arcadian Diamond? Janto although there is a little John/Ianto. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** - So every time I watch Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, I get annoyed by two things. One is that Ianto accepts Jack's date without Jack having to work for it, the other is the Gwen and Jack scene where Jack says that Gwen was the thing that kept him going. I hate it! LOL. So this story was me changing that (sort of) and a way of having Hart in the team, because Hart is awesome (I just love him!)**.**

**Warnings** - OOC, maybe, I just thought I'd put it here just in case.

**Pairings** - Janto (major), John/Ianto (a little), Tosh/Owen

*

**Chapter 1**

***  
**

"…_What kept me fighting was the thought of coming home to you,"_

Ianto froze as Jack's voice floated to him from around the corner. The words' causing a pain in his heart that he hadn't realized was possible. Glancing around the corner he saw Jack grab Gwen's left arm, hand trailing down to her hand. Ianto leant against the wall not hearing the rest of what the two were saying.

He had known, back before Jack had left, that they weren't serious. Weren't exclusive. Hell, he had known what Jack was like, what he had been getting himself into when he had started this … dalliance.

"_I came back for you …"_

It had been stupid of him, but when Jack had said those words, his heart had started racing and, for just a moment, he had let himself hope, that maybe he and Jack could be more than just a shag.

"_Jack's part-time shag …"_

Maybe, Owen had it right. He was convenient for Jack. Someone who was there, would always be there, until Jack found someone better. Until he moved on, maybe to someone like Gwen.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ianto looked up just in time to see Jack kissing Gwen on the cheek. Straightening his tie and running his hands down his jacket he headed back to the others.

**

Captain John Hart was a lot like Jack. All charm and smiles and good looks, but obviously completely untrustworthy.

"I'll go with Vera," Gwen said smiling at Hart.

"No," Ianto spoke up as Jack and Gwen were about to argue over who was giving orders. Everyone in the room looked at him in shock. Shrugging, he looked at everyone calmly.

"I'll go with Vera. Give you a chance to talk about the hierarchy around here," he said, purposefully not looking at the slow smirk that crossed Hart's face.

"Well, I'm certainly not complaining that Eye Candy wants to show me around," Hart said, leering at Ianto from his chair. Ianto rolled his eyes and could sense both Gwen and Jack's anger.

"If you would all excuse us for a minute. I'd like a word with Ianto," Jack said, something like anger simmering in his eyes,

"Me too," Gwen added, both of them glaring at him. Ianto shrugged inwardly, today was the straw that had broken the camels back. He was sick of being the last resort for everyone.

"Ooh, let me stay," Hart said, eyeing the three of them. "It's been ages since I've been able to witness entertainment like this."

"Out. Now," Jack snapped, glaring at the smug man. Hart raised an eyebrow before standing up.

"Don't worry Eye Candy," he said, smirking at Ianto. "I'll help you get over the strips they tear off you."

Ianto ignored the wink that the man sent his way and simply turned to look at the two people glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing, Ianto?" Gwen started. "I was going to try and get why he's really here out of him."

Ianto inwardly rolled his eyes at the woman who had taken over Torchwood when Jack had left. If she honestly believed she could've gotten anything out of the man, she clearly needed to learn how to read people. No way was John Hart going to tell them anything. How long had they all known Jack? And they only knew what Jack wanted them to know about him. No way, in one day, would Hart be spilling his guts to anyone.

"I can do that," he lied, ignoring the look Jack was giving him. "He clearly isn't fussy."

"Leave it to me," Jack cut in, looking between the two of them. Gwen rolled her eyes and placed her hands down on the table.

"He knows you too well, he'll never tell you the truth," Gwen said, looking over at Jack before glaring at Ianto. "And now it'll have to be Ianto. Otherwise, he'll wonder why I insisted that I went with him."

Jack looked out the door, before turning back to Ianto.

"Three rules," he said, staring into Ianto's eyes. "One; you don't believe anything he says. Two; always keep him in front of you and three; never, under any circumstances, let him kiss you."

"Has it been agreed on then?" Hart called, down the corridor. "Has he got to his 'no kissing rule' yet? He only invented that cos he wants me all for himself."

Ianto didn't meet his Captain's eyes as he nodded and walked out of the door. Walking up to Hart he noticed the smirk on the man's face and just managed to stop the smile that wanted to cross his face in response.

"Need me to kiss anything better?" Hart asked, pushing off the wall.

"In front," Ianto replied, pointing in front of himself. With his head down, Ianto missed the self-satisfied smirk Hart sent Jack over his shoulder, before turning and leading the way upstairs.

*

**A/N** - As always let me know what you thought :).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **- A huge, huge thanks to absolutely everybody who reviewed! Last chapter was the most reviews I've ever gotten for a single chapter and it made my day. So thanks :D and *cookies* for you guys. Also big thanks to everyone who read (most read first chapter too!), favourited and alerted.

**A/N 2** - Um, so in case you missed it in the last chapter, this story has a little Ianto/John in it, Janto is the main pairing though.

*

**Chapter 2**

***  
**

"So … Eye Candy, what should we do now we're alone?" Hart asked, turning around, so he could face Ianto, walking backwards. Ianto pointed the flash-light into his eyes and fought to keep himself from smiling again.

The man certainly had a way about him. It was infuriating and charming at the same time.

"Look for those canisters of yours," Ianto replied, swinging the light away from the other man's face. "Nice tip about not opening them by the way, Captain. I'm sure that would've been the first thing all of us would've done. Thank goodness, you were here to remind us that you don't open radioactive canisters."

Hart cocked his head to the side, before bursting out in laughter. "Oh, Eye Candy, there is certainly more to you than meets the eye. So when do you ask about what I'm really doing here?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow and inwardly smirked. Clearly, Hart knew exactly what the others had planned. Probably, because he had been through it before.

"I'm not going to," Ianto replied, indicating for Hart to continue to walk in front of him.

"Oh?" the Captain asked, face looking curiously back at him. Ianto shrugged as they pulled open another container.

"I know you're never going to tell us what's really going on here. Not until your plan is a success at any rate," he replied.

Hart gave him a long considering look.

"More to you than meets the eye indeed," he murmured, looking Ianto up and down appreciatively. Before turning and looking at the containers.

"So what's going on between you and Jack?" he called over his shoulder. Ianto managed not to react at all.

"Nothing," he said, swinging his torch back and forth between canisters.

"Didn't look like nothing to me, Eye Candy," Hart replied, looking over his shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, Ianto shook his head.

"Oh, come on," Hart continued. "Who am I going to tell? Are you two, lovers? Partners? 'In Love'? "

"No," Ianto replied, trying to will the sadness and anger away.

"No?" Hart replied. "No to what?"

"All of them," Ianto answered, pulling open another container, and revealing nothing.

"You're sure this is the right spot?" Hart asked, looking around the container dejectedly.

"Yes," Ianto said, turning and looking at the long line of shipping containers around them. "They get shifted around though, but it's somewhere here."

"This could take days," Hart muttered, also looking at the line, before turning a heated gaze on Ianto. "Maybe we should take a break."

Rolling his eyes again, Ianto gave a small nod, sitting down on the ground and leaning back against one of the containers.

"Well," Hart said, sliding down the container to sit down next to him. "Not exactly what I had in mind"

"I bet," Ianto murmured, pulling a flask of coffee out of his bag, along with two cups, hand moving Hart's from his leg, where it had started to run up.

"Coffee?" Hart scoffed, taking the proffered cup from Ianto and taking a sip. He looked down in shock at the cup, before his eyes raised and met Ianto's, heat and hunger in them. "Well, well. You just keep surprising people, Eye Candy."

"It's just coffee," he replied quietly, taking a sip and leaning his head back against the container, eyes closing. He could feel Hart'e eyes on him, but after having worked with Jack for as long as he had, it didn't bother him.

"Who are you, Ianto Jones?" Hart asked, curiosity in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Ianto replied in question, opening his eyes to stare back at the man.

"Well, it's my job to be able to read people, to see past the mask on the surface and see what's underneath. But you," he said, eyes running up and down Ianto's form, arm resting next to Ianto's, pushing against it gently. "You're impossible to read. A puzzle wrapped in an enigma. I think I have you pegged and then you say or do something which throws it all back into chaos."

Shifting a little uncomfortably now under Hart's scrutiny, Ianto gulped the rest of his coffee down, and stood up.

"Break's over," he said, watching as Hart purposefully fell into him as he stood up, hand running up Ianto's chest. He stepped back, ignoring the heat the other man left.

"After you," he said, indicating with the flash light for Hart to walk in front of him.

Hart winked at him, before walking to the next container.

"Fancy a peek?" Hart asked, giving him a grin before pulling the next container open. Standing behind him, Ianto smiled as the light fell on the canister.

"Uh huh," Hart said, smile crossing his face.

"Is that it?" Ianto asked, already knowing it was, but wanting it confirmed by the other man.

He followed Hart in, reaching past him and picking it up, small smile on his face as he looked up into the shining eyes of the Captain.

The smile was wiped from his face when the other man pushed him up against the wall, hands firmly on his waist, pushing him harder into it. The action reminded him of Jack, the way Jack used to push him into the wall, right before he devoured Ianto's mouth.

He felt his mouth go dry at the intense look Hart sent him, before the other man closed the distance between them, devouring his mouth, the kiss full of heat and passion and fire, so similar to the way Jack kissed him, that he couldn't help but respond.

*

**A/N **- As always let me know what you thought :).


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **- Huge, huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, once again they made my day :). *chocolates* to everyone. Also big thanks to everyone who read, alerted and favourited. You guys also rock.

*

**Chapter 3**

***  
**

_He felt his mouth go dry at the intense look Hart sent him, before the other man closed the distance between them, devouring his mouth, the kiss full of heat and passion and fire, so similar to the way Jack kissed him, that he couldn't help but respond._

A part of Ianto asked what the bloody hell he thought he was doing, that this was obviously part of the plan Hart had to steal the canister. While another part told the first to shut the hell up, because Hart, even with all his detractions, was an amazing kisser.

Jack had left. Had left him all alone, with no explanation. After the kiss they had shared, Ianto had thought that things were going to change. And they had, just not the way Ianto had thought.

The Doctor was someone that Jack would follow anywhere, that Jack obviously wanted to be with. If the Doctor showed up again, Ianto was sure that the other man would disappear again, disappear without a trace, without an explanation.

The brief sense of hope he'd had when Jack had come back and said he'd come back for him had been destroyed when he witnessed the scene between Jack and Gwen. There was something there, something that Jack obviously wanted and hadn't let go. He had let it go in the past, let it go because Jack had chosen him, but there was only so much he could take.

He and Jack had never even gone out, just had a few moments in the hub, a few stolen kisses, a few games of naked hide and seek, a few shags.

Ianto hadn't seen that what they had was just a passing fancy for Jack, had fooled himself into thinking that the older man had started to feel like he had, because he had started to fall for the other man and now, now he hated that the feelings were obviously so one sided.

He let Hart's tongue enter his mouth and explore, explore every inch and tangle with his. It had been so long since someone had touched him, had kissed him like this, like he was everything they had ever wanted.

Hart pushed into him harder, hands running up and down Ianto's side, finally pulling back, looking up at Ianto with hungry eyes, breaths as shallow as Ianto's.

Looking at the other man, Ianto wondered what his game was, what plan he had in place to take the canister. He waited a few minutes, just staring at the other man, a frown slowly crossing his face, as nothing seemed to happen.

"Alright," he said finally, when the silence had stretched to breaking point. "Tell me what you've done."

"Done?" Hart asked, face a picture of confusion.

"You don't expect me to believe that you didn't come here without some plan to take the canister," Ianto replied in disbelief.

He watched the smirk grow on Hart's face, a light entering his eye.

"Of course not," Hart said. "You're much too smart for that, Precious. But I've changed my mind. I don't think I want the canisters anymore."

"Oh, really?" Ianto replied in disbelief. "And what is it you do want?"

He swallowed hard as Hart pushed his body against his, the warmth emanating from the man heating Ianto's front.

"To become a part of the team," Hart murmured, lips a hair breadths away from Ianto's.

Pulling his head back, Ianto pushed the man away, unable to stop the amusement that ran through him. The man was insufferable, obviously completely untrustworthy, but there was something about him that was charming, that made you unable to hate him.

Plus he was a good kisser.

"So what are the canisters then?" he asked, holding his hands up as Hart tried to move back to his original spot.

"Not important," Hart replied, waving a hand, as if the canisters were nothing now that the Captain wasn't interested in them.

"Being part of the team, means sharing information, Captain," Ianto said, raising an eyebrow in question.

Hart rolled his eyes, before a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"Truth for a truth," he said, hands going to his hips, a look of pure challenge on his face.

"Alright," Ianto replied with a shrug, it wasn't like he had anything to hide. Well … not much anyway.

"You and Jack." Hart said, not even asking who should go first. "What's the deal there?"

Sighing, he rubbed a hand through his hair, realizing he should've expected the question, after Hart's previous conversation.

"We were … involved for a short time," he said, face the perfect mask, not revealing anything, tone of voice cool and calm.

"Involved?" Hart queried.

"Truth for a truth," Ianto replied. "What are the canisters?"

Hart rolled his eyes again.

"Fine," he said. "The canisters give a location."

"Location to what?" Ianto asked.

"Uh uh, Eye Candy," Hart replied, waving a finger. "It's my turn. How exactly were you and Jack involved?"

"We … shagged," he said, shrugging, trying not to feel the hurt that ran through him as he stated what his and Jack's relationship had been. That the other man probably only saw it as.

"Location to what?" he asked, trying not to dwell on his morose thoughts.

"A diamond, an Arcadian one to be exact," Hart replied. "It's one of the rarest gems in the world."

"Why would you give that up?" Ianto asked, confusion running through him. Why would someone like Hart, give up something that would bring him a lot of money. He saw Hart giving him a look and rolled his eyes, realizing that he would have to answer a question before Hart answered.

"How long were you and Jack involved?" Hart asked, voice dropping into a low murmur, as he stepped closer, his chest pushing against the hand Ianto raised to stop him.

"A couple of months before he left," Ianto replied.

Hart snorted, nodding his head.

"That sounds like Jack," Hart muttered. "Love 'em and leave 'em. Although I gotta admit, I thought it would've been the doe-eyed Welshwoman he'd left behind."

Ianto shrugged, not willing to answer questions about Gwen and Jack, especially when he didn't know what was going on there himself.

"Why would you give the diamond up?" Ianto asked.

Hart smirked at him.

"I'm starting to think I can have my cake and eat it too," he said, eyes running down Ianto's body.

Whatever else he was about to add was cut off by Ianto's phone.

"This is Jones," Ianto said.

"Jones," Owen replied. "We've found the canister, we're headed back to the Hub. How's everything on your end?"

"Fine," Ianto said.

"Ooh, yeah baby, you're so fine," Hart said, moving closer.

Ianto pushed him away, walking towards the exit.

"What the hell is going on there, Tea-boy?" Owen asked sharply.

"Nothing," Ianto replied. "Hart was just being an idiot. We've found the canister too, we're heading back."

"Alright," Owen said gruffly. "But watch your back, Jones. I don't trust that man."

Shutting the phone, Ianto turned to see Hart leaning against the wall, eyes clearly having been checking out his ass.

"Let's go," he said, indicating with his torch for Hart to leave.

"Oh, I thought we'd gotten past the mistrust, baby," Hart replied petulantly.

Ianto tried not to smile as they walked out of the container and towards the car.

*

**A/N** - So we get to see a bit of Jack and Gwen in the next one. I just thought I'd give you all a heads up. As always, let me know what you thought :).


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** - A huge, huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It's the most reviews I've had ever, for a single chapter, and just made my day (which had been going fairly crappy). So thank you so much, *cookies* for you. Also big thanks to everyone who read, favourited and alerted. You guys also rock.

**A/N 2** - As a thank you this chapter is a day early (it would've been up earlier, but FF decided it hated me last night and after struggling to update Agency Blues, I gave up. Sorry). Anywho, I hope you enjoy :).

*

**Chapter 4**

***  
**

Following Gwen into the office, Jack tried to will the pit in his stomach away.

He had been hoping to have some time with Ianto, to ask if the other man was alright. Ianto had barely looked at him since he'd gotten back, just a few sideways glances, nothing that Jack could interpret.

Ianto was incredibly good at hiding what he was feeling, of putting on a mask and Jack had hoped to crack that mask while they'd searched for the canisters.

He'd also hoped that he could, maybe, have asked Ianto if he wanted to go on a date.

It was something he had always meant to do before he left, to take Ianto out, to treat him like the young Welshman deserved, but whenever he got Ianto alone, he hadn't been able to control himself. One look into Ianto's baby blues and Jack was a goner, unable to control himself.

But Ianto wasn't here. Gwen was.

"You've done a good job, Gwen," he said, as they both looked around the office. "Very … efficient."

She gave him a small smile, eyes looking up at him coyly, a look that he usually loved. For some reason he didn't feel the usual sense of warmth he did at the look, something in him missing.

"Thank you, Jack," she said, looking away and searching again.

"We missed you, you know," she said, looking back at him briefly.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked. "Everyone?"

She looked over at him with curiosity on her face.

"Yes, we all missed you," she said.

He swallowed hard and nodded, looking away and searching for the canister, losing the nerve to ask the question he really wanted to ask.

Did Ianto miss him? Had he already moved on?

"He missed you," Gwen suddenly said, as if reading his mind.

Jack looked up at her, realizing that she had been watching him the entire time.

"You broke his heart, Jack" she continued, eyes full of sadness and hurt. "It was hard for all of us, but Ianto … don't be surprised if he doesn't forgive you straight away."

"Can you?" he asked, trying to swallow the lump in his throat at the thought of Ianto not forgiving him.

"We were never together," she said. "And I know that you're the best leader for Torchwood. So it'll take me awhile, but we can go back to the way we were. But Ianto …"

He looked down as she trailed off, still trying to ignore the pit, which had now solidified, in his stomach.

"I hope your Doctor was worth it," she said, giving a small shrug.

"Well," she said, faux cheery. "I think we should try the roof."

Giving a small nod, he followed her out of the room, thoughts whirling through his mind as they made they're way to the stairs.

**

"You know," Hart said, as they walked into the Hub. "You keep making me walk in front of you and I'm going to start thinking that you just want to check out my ass."

Ianto rolled his eyes as he grinned, grin falling at the disapproving look Owen sent their way.

"You found the canister?" the doctor asked, eyes narrowed as he looked at Hart, who was holding it in his hands.

"I have a containment unit here," Tosh said, gesturing to her desk, where a container stood. "Now we just have to wait for Jack and Gwen."

"Who are right here," Gwen said, smile on her face as she moved past Ianto and over to the desk.

"So now we lock the canisters away and the unit will destroy the canisters and any of the radiation," Tosh said, moving over to the desk and closing the container. Ianto didn't miss the flinch Hart gave, raising an eyebrow at the man when he looked over at him.

Hart smirked back, sending him a wink.

"Well, you've done what you've needed to do. Time to go," Jack said, moving forward and standing next to Ianto, his arm brushing Ianto's.

Ianto tried to ignore the jolt of heat that went through him at the gesture, tried to focus on the hurt and anger he felt, but was unable to stop the flutter in his stomach at being this close to Jack again, of smelling his unique scent.

"Actually," Hart said, moving to sit at Gwen's desk, feet coming to rest up on her desk. "I've decided to stay."

"Really?" Jack asked disbelieving.

"Mmm," Hart replied, putting his hands behind his head, eyes flicking over to Ianto. "I've found that there are a few reasons to hang around for awhile. This planet isn't nearly as boring as I first thought."

Ianto felt Jack tense, eyes staring intensely at the other Captain.

"Thought I'd join the team," Hart continued, smug smile on his face.

"Not going to happen," Jack replied, voice as cool as ice.

"Well," Hart said getting up. "I'll leave you all to discuss it, go have a look at this lovely little planet."

**

"You can't seriously be saying you think he should be a member of the team," Owen said disbelievingly. Ianto looked at the faces around the table, knowing that keeping Hart would have its benefits and drawbacks.

"Listen," Gwen said, holding her hands up. "Better he's here with us, then out there causing havoc. We can keep him under a watchful eye."

"I'm voting no," Jack said. "He's a reminder of my past, I want him gone. You guys don't know him like I do. He can't be trusted. We're better off without him."

"Well, I'm not sure," Tosh said shrugging. "Maybe we should all sleep on it. Decide tomorrow."

"Fine," Owen said, standing up. "Do you girls need a lift?"

"I do," Tosh said, smiling up at the other man. Gwen waved him off, saying that she was meeting Rhys for a late drink.

Ianto watched them go, not realizing until they'd left the room that he was alone with Jack. It was something he had done so much that he had unconsciously waited for the other's to leave.

"Ianto."

Looking up, Ianto tried to fight down his usual reaction when he was alone with Jack. Tried to ignore the tight feeling in his chest, the fluttery feeling in his stomach, his heart racing, and tried instead to focus on the hurt he'd felt since Jack's departure.

"How are you, Ianto?" Jack asked uncertainly.

Ianto frowned. He had never seen Jack uncertain or nervous before.

"All the better for having you back, Sir," Ianto replied, mask in place, tone controlled.

Inside he had to fight down his initial response. To tell Jack that he had been torn apart when the other man had left, had been left to wonder if Jack ever really cared about him beyond being a member of Torchwood.

"Can we maybe drop the 'Sir' now?" Jack asked, moving closer to him. "I mean while I was away … I was thinking … maybe we could … dinner, a movie …"

Ianto looked up at him, trying to fight the excited feeling that ran through him.

"A-are you asking me out on a date?" he asked, needing to clarify what exactly Jack was asking him.

"Interested?" Jack asked, uncertainty still on his face.

Looking away, Ianto ran a hand through his hair.

"…_What kept me fighting was the thought of coming home to you,"_

The words Jack had said to Gwen crossed his mind and just like that the anger and hurt was back, quelling the excitement he had been feeling at the fact that Jack had actually asked him out on a date.

"Maybe," he replied, picking up his coffee cup and heading towards the door.

"Maybe?" Jack repeated, following him. "So that's not a no?"

"It's not a yes, either," Ianto replied, not turning to face the man, instead moving upstairs and towards the sink.

"Well … what … what does that mean?" Jack asked, his confusion obvious in his tone.

"It means … maybe," Ianto replied, drying the cup and putting it away, before moving over to grab his coat.

"Maybe," Jack said again.

"Maybe," Ianto reiterated, moving over to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jack."

As he left he didn't miss the lost, confused look on Jack's face, but he needed time to decide. He still cared deeply about the man, was probably still falling for him, but he wasn't about to be Jack's doormat anymore.

If Jack wanted him he was going to have to work for it.

He just wasn't sure if he'd be able to resist Jack for long.

*

**A/N** - Sorry there wasn't a lot of Jack/Ianto in this chapter. There will be more of them together soon. I promise! As always let me know what you thought :).


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** - So huge, huge thanks to absolutely everyone who has reviewed this story, last chapter in particular. Reviews make me smile :D. *Ianto and Jack playing naked hide and seek* for you guys. Also big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited the story. You guys also rock. *cookies* for you guys.

**A/N 2** - So originally this story ended in this chapter, with Jack on the roof, which would then lead on to the sequel. But it didn't feel right, so I added more. Which I'm now not too sure about, but that I hope you like it anyway.

*

**Chapter 5**

*

Watching Ianto go, Jack felt like someone had pulled the rug out from under him. He knew that Ianto would be angry, maybe a little distant, at his return, but he hadn't expected to be refused.

He wanted to make what he had with Ianto work, wanted the other man to share everything with him, become a part of all parts of Ianto's life.

Asking him on a date had been the first step, the first step to show Ianto that he did care about him, and wanted to be in a relationship with him. He hadn't been sure what Ianto would say, but he hadn't thought it would be … maybe.

Maybe?

What did that mean?

Moving to his office, he turned on the CCTV and watched as Ianto left the tourist office, looking like he had months ago, the day Jack had left to go with the Doctor.

When he'd gotten back and told Ianto he'd come back for him, he had thought that he could get things back on track, then John had come and thrown his life out of whack.

"Well, don't you just look the part?"

Rolling his eyes, he turned away from the screen, Ianto having gotten into his car and started his way home.

"What are you doing here, John?" he asked.

"I came to see what the verdict was," Hart replied, sitting in the chair and swinging his legs up so he could put his feet on the desk.

"Undecided," Jack replied.

"Really?" Hart asked with a smirk on his face.

"Really," Jack muttered, realizing that John's part in the team wasn't the only thing undecided. His relationship with Ianto was too.

"So … where's Eye Candy? I thought we could have a threesome," Hart said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Ianto went home," Jack replied, turning his computer on, so that he could catch up on all he'd missed.

"Did he now?" Hart murmured, eyes watching Jack intensely. "I wonder if it had anything to do with you and the pretty little welsh girl."

"What?" Jack asked. "What does Gwen have to do with anything?"

"Oh, yeah," Hart replied, eyes dancing. "Before our little meeting he went off to find something. From the sounds of it, he found you and the lovely Miss Gwen in a very … interesting conversation. And here I thought you might have actually changed."

Jack froze as John's words ran through him.

"Ianto heard me talking to Gwen?" he asked.

"I gotta tell you, Jack, you used to be much better at stringing two people along," Hart said, smirk on his face. "I have a feeling 'Gwen' would forgive you for it, but Mr. Jones …"

Jack stared at the computer.

"And I gotta say, I don't get it," Hart continued. "What with the way that _Ianto_ kisses. He'd be someone I wouldn't be able to stop staring at, let alone hit on someone else while he was around … at least for awhile."

Freezing, Jack slowly looked back up at the smirking man, thoughts of Ianto catching what he'd said to Gwen leaving his head.

"You kissed Ianto?" he asked, voice deathly quiet.

Hart simply raised an eyebrow, not at all intimidated by the look on Jack's face or the tone of his voice.

"Maybe he kissed me," Hart replied.

Jack slowly got up from his seat, leaning against the desk, towards the other man.

"You …" he stopped himself, shaking his head and trying not to think of Ianto being hurt, knowing that Hart would've had his poison lip gloss, trying not to think at how close Ianto had come to being paralyzed or maybe worse, while also trying to ignore the spark of jealousy at the thought of John kissing his Ianto.

"You've seen him, Jack," Hart answered, leaning back in his chair. "He's fine and, if I do say so myself, I think he might've enjoyed the kiss. He certainly didn't push me away."

"Stay away from him, John," he growled, pushing off his desk and walking over to grab his coat.

"What's the matter, Jack?" Hart taunted. "Afraid of a little competition?"

He had John up against the desk so quickly that Hart actually looked surprised, before his usual smirk fell back into place.

"Well, this brings back memories," Hart murmured.

"Don't push it, John," Jack growled again.

"What are you so afraid of, Jack?" Hart asked. "Afraid that Eye Candy won't choose you?"

Grabbing the man by the coat, he led him down to the basement and into the cell room.

"Oh, you're bloody fooling yourself if you think I'm getting in there," John said, clearly realizing what he had in mind.

"I don't trust you," he said, slamming the other Captain against the wall. "And if you want to hang around, then you're going to have to stay in here until I get back."

"Where are you going?" John asked, the twinkle in his eye making it clear he knew where.

"Get in, John," he growled.

"I don't think Gorgeous is going to appreciate you barging in on him," Hart taunted. "I mean if he wanted to be with you … he would've stayed."

"Get. In," Jack said, through gritted teeth.

Hart rolled his eyes, pushing Jack away from him and walking into the cell.

"Fine," he replied. "But you better bring me back something to eat."

Slamming the door shut, Jack made sure to lock it with his watch, knowing that Hart's wouldn't be able to over-ride his own, heading outside, and over to one of his favourite roofs.

Staring up at the sky, he tried to ignore the pain in his chest, as he realized how close he was to losing Ianto. He hadn't even thought about what he might be giving up when the Doctor had come, just wanted to see the man again.

But now …

He hadn't even realized that he'd moved, that he'd gotten into the SUV, hadn't realized where he was driving until he'd stopped, and now, here he sat, staring at the door that led to Ianto.

He rested his head back against the head rest of the seat, feeling a tiredness in his bones that he hadn't felt for a long time. The Master had enjoyed seeing how long he could stay awake, how long he could push him, torture him, and he hadn't felt this tired.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, staring at the house, trying to figure out what to do; whether to go in or to drive away and wait until tomorrow. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he was woken by a soft tapping at his window.

He swallowed hard as he wound the window down, unable to stop his heart from skipping a beat as he looked up into Ianto's sleepy eyes, small smile crossing his face at the tousled hair on the usually immaculately dressed young man.

"I can explain," he blurted out.

Ianto raised one eyebrow, amusement entering his eyes as he stared at Jack questioningly.

"I … uh," Jack started, his usually unflappable ability at creating a story leaving him. "Just was … driving around and-"

"Coffee?" Ianto interrupted him, a small smile on his face, holding a cup just outside the window.

Taking the cup, Jack stared at it, wondering why he felt like he was missing something.

"I'll see you in the morning, Sir," Ianto said, moving back around the car and back to his door.

"Ianto," he called, getting out of the car quickly, needing to know if what John told him was true.

Ianto stopped just outside his door, turning back around to face him, again with his eyebrow raised in question. He knew he should explain, explain what happened with Gwen, but the only thing he can think about is John, John kissing Ianto, and he needs to know if it's true, or whether John is just teasing him.

"John … told me that … did you kiss him?" he asked, feeling his heart start to race.

"He kissed me," Ianto replied, one shoulder lifting in a shrug. "But, I didn't push him away immediately."

Jack nodded looking down at his feet, trying to push the jealousy and anger away. John, _John_ had kissed Ianto, had held him for a short period of time, had pushed up against that hard, warm body.

"Right," he said, trying to send Ianto his best smile, but only able to muster up a weak one, hand running through his hair, as he tried to will the tightness in his chest away. "Right."

He gave Ianto a nod, before turning and walking away, the rain starting to fall refreshing on his face.

"Jack!"

Turning back he watches as Ianto jogs down the steps, realizing for the first time that Ianto is only wearing a t-shirt and boxers, the shirt quickly molding against his chest as the rain gets heavier.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" he asked, the rain falling down his face, plastering his hair against his face.

He knew he shouldn't do it, but he couldn't help himself, as he moved forward and cupped the young Welshman's cheek, thumb rubbing across it, glad to feel the warmth, the images he'd had from the year that never was in his head further destroyed.

"Jack?" Ianto asked, concern evident in his tone, his hand coming up to grip his wrist lightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ianto," he murmured, taking his hand away, a happy feeling filling his chest when Ianto's hand stays on his wrist, the thumb rubbing against his forearm. Leaning forward, he kisses him gently on his cheek, just touching the edge of his mouth.

"Good night, Ianto," he whispered, turning and walking away, wanting to respect Ianto's 'maybe'.

*

**A/N** - So Ianto softened a little, not a lot (he's still going to make Jack work for it), but a little. And really who could resist Jack when he's looking all adorable and wet? I know I couldn't. Anywho, let me know what you thought :).


	6. Epilogue

**A/N** - Sorry about the wait for this. I had this long part with Hart which was taking me forever to write in the chapter, but decided to cut it and add it into the next one. Which I'm kind of glad I decided to do as now the first chapter to the sequel of this is half written. Also, starting back at Uni and getting sick made writing and updating very difficult.

**A/N 2** - As always a huge, huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, reviews make me smile :). *chocolate for you guys*. Also big thanks to those who read, favourited and alerted the story. You guys also rock.

*

**Epilogue**

***  
**

Ianto looked down at the cup that had been placed in front of him, before looking up at his smiling Captain.

"What's this?" he asked, picking the cup up and smelling the brown liquid.

"Coffee," Jack replied, huge grin on his face.

"You made _me_ coffee?" Ianto asked in disbelief, looking down at the liquid that could have been his favourite beverage.

"Well," Jack said, shrugging, a nervous look on his face. "I thought … it would be a nice change."

Unable to hide his smile, Ianto took a sip, trying not to choke on the bitter coffee, swallowing with difficulty. Looking up at Jack's shining face; he managed a small smile, swallowing again to try and get rid of the taste.

"So?" Jack asked.

"Um," Ianto said. "It … was … good. Very … thoughtful, Jack."

"Yeah?" Jack asked, grin crossing his face.

"Yes," Ianto replied, smile growing as the thought that Jack was trying to woo him with coffee, entered his mind.

Woo him, with very bad coffee.

He made a mental note to never let Jack near the coffee machine again unless he was present to supervise.

He stood up, heart flipping at the look on Jack's face, one he hadn't seen since Jack had left, and that he hadn't realized he'd missed until now.

"Thank you," he said, chest tightening as Jack moved closer, breaths becoming shallower as Jack stopped just inside his personal space, the scent and the heat coming off his body making it hard for Ianto to resist him.

"Ianto-" he started to say.

"Oi, Tea-Boy, what the bloody hell is the deal, this coffee is bloody awful!" Owen yelled up the stairs.

Ianto tried not to smile, biting his lip to stop the chuckle that wanted to leave him, as he ducked his head.

"So have you decided on Captain Hart yet?" Ianto asked, quickly changing the subject so that he didn't have to answer the question he knows Jack will ask about the coffee.

"On a scale of one to ten," Jack started, small smile on his face. "How bad was it?"

"On a scale of one to ten?" he asked, letting his eyes drift away from Jack's intense blue ones. "Uh, well, a four?"

"Four?" Jack asked, biting his own lip as he started to smile, clearly as amused as Ianto.

"I added three because it was the thought that counts," Ianto replied, failing at keeping the smile from his face.

"Well," Jack said, moving closer to him again. "Maybe I should get some tutoring?"

Ianto couldn't help the laugh that left him, turning as he heard Owen stomp into the room.

"Well?" he demanded, eyes narrowed as he saw how close Jack was to him. "Are you trying to kill us? This has to be the worst coffee I've ever tasted."

"That would be my fault," Jack admitted, smile widening as Owen looked at him confused. "I attempted to make the coffee."

"Oh," Owen replied. "Well do us all a favour, yeah, and don't. Leave it to the professional. Who should go and make some more before the girls throw a fit."

Ianto chuckled as Owen turned and walked out, smiling as Jack followed after him.

"Jack," he called, the other man stopping in the door way and turning towards him. "What is your decision about Hart?"

As Jack opened his mouth to respond, Gwen came running up the stairs.

"Andy just called, thinks he's got a job for us, something about men falling from a fifth story vehicle onto his car," she said, looking between the two of them.

"Let's go," Jack said, shooting Ianto an apologetic look, before following Gwen down the stairs.

Sighing, Ianto followed them down, wondering what was going to happen with Hart and how in just one day, his life had once again been turned upside down.

*

**A/N **- Thank you to everyone who read, favourited, alerted and reviewed the story. This story has the most reviews and visits I've ever had, and I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear what you think about it. As I mentioned above, there is a sequel for this, because obviously the story is nowhere near finished.

**A/N 2** - If there is anything you would like to see in the sequel please comment and let me know.


End file.
